


Welcome Back Man!

by eldanado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, inspired by ikumaru's art on tumblr!, keith had galra markings and i am into it, man im sorry i hate that tag but nothing really happens, unless y'all want more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldanado/pseuds/eldanado
Summary: Keith returns to the castle for the first time in a while and something is... different about him. Lance isn't sure how react, but something is calling him to stick by Keith's side.Inspired by a short comic by Ikimaru on tumblr! Here is hertumblrand here isthe comic!





	Welcome Back Man!

**Author's Note:**

> like the summary says, this is inspired by Ikimaru's comic, so some of the dialogue and reactions are from that! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always highly appreciated!!
> 
> hope you enjoy :)
> 
> EDIT: I am planning on continuing this in the future but have a slightly different post-s5 series I'm working on atm. [check it out here! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13876386)  
> 

“Keith’s back!” Pidge’s excitement floated over the castle PA system, “He’s landing now, go to docking bay 5.”

 

Lance’s heart had been a melancholy weight in his chest for too long. He missed his family and seeing Pidge reunite with hers and Keith with his had only furthered that heartache. He knew they would get his message, where he told them all about his space adventures (PG style with a lot less embellishments on the injuries and a lot more on the heroics) and addressed each member individually, but what would their response be? He could, and did,spend all day stuck in his head, picturing Veronica’s shock and outrage as well as Luis’s soft contemplative stare. It didn’t do him any good, so he tried to keep them out of his head as best he could. 

 

Thus, Lance found himself spending an inordinate amount of time in the training room. He was driven by his need for distraction as well as his want to get better with his bayard’s broadsword form. Iverson once told him to stop trying to follow in Keith’s footsteps- if only the old fart could see him now. 

 

He was training hard, practicing his self awareness and balance when throwing his weight around with his sword. Allura told him to see it as an extension of his arm, like he had gained a new joint in the appendage. This sent Coran off on a spiel about some alien species that actually does have triple jointed arms and are formidable fighters. Lance listened intently, laughing at his antics and storytelling, but Allura’s advice really helped. He wasn’t anywhere as good as the others, but he was getting there. 

 

His mood had been down, but as soon as Pidge’s words floated through over the system, his heart soared. All the weight he had been feeling was lifted, albeit minutely, by the presence of the previous red paladin. He had just been training, but he ran to the docking bay nonetheless. The spandex of his armour stuck to his sweaty skin, as the rest of clunked against him as he ran. 

 

_ I wish I could have showered before seeing Keith,  _ floated through his mind,  _ Wait what? Haha no I don’t. Whatever! _

 

His internal battle waged war in his mind, flushing his face further, as he made his way down to the bay. He was the last to arrive, smoothing his hair back as he walked in. Everyone was gathered around the base of the Blade ship that Keith had flown back to them. 

 

“Do you think Krolia’s with him?” Hunk asked, turning excitedly towards the rest of the group. Keith had introduced the team to his mother via video conferencing a short time after they had met, with a nervous smile and restless body. He kept looking sideways at her, as if she would disappear at any moment. 

 

_ She did abandon him _ , Lance’s brain had supplied. 

 

Energy thrumed through Lance’s body to his core as he replied, “I hope so! I want to meet the woman that created half of Keith.”

 

“You sure you don’t just want to meet a new lady, Lance?” Hunk joked, elbowing his side where Lance had stopped. 

 

“No! Eww, gross! She’s  _ Keith’s  _ mom!” Lance shouted, shoving Hunk away.

 

“Yeah,” Pidge butt in, “he’s much more excited to see  _ Keith _ again.” She leered, raising her eyebrows and elbowing his other side. 

 

“Ugh! You guys are the worst,” Lance huffed, crossing his arms and stepping in front of them. “Where’s Shiro and Coran?” he asked, glancing around the group to see the black paladin and the royal advisor were missing. 

 

“Coran is still running pod diagnostics with some of the refugees in stasis but said to bring Keith by when he got here. Shiro said he’d see Keith later,” Pidge said sadly, “He was going over some castle data and didn’t want to be bothered. When I entered he barked at me to leave him alone.”

 

“Yeah, what is up with that guy lately?” Hunk added, “It’s like he’s a completely different person! I made him his favorite Arrusian meal and he didn’t even eat it or thank me.”   
  


“Plus he’s been yelling at us all a lot more,” Pidge muttered, eyebrows knitting together. 

 

“Hey guys, he’s probably just stressed. Dude hasn’t had a day off in a million years, let’s cut him some slack,” Lance turned to address them, “Let’s focus on what’s important here, Keith’s visit!”

 

“Wow, I didn’t know I was so important to you, Lance,” Keith’s voice floated from behind him. Lance quickly turned to see Keith making his way down the ramp toward him. Hunk ran and greeted him with a bone crushing hug before he had even gotten off the ramp. 

 

“Keith! It’s good to see you!” he said, quickly joined in the embrace by Pidge. Keith’s hair flopped in his face as he was jostled by the two. Eventually they let go and he made his way down the ramp to where Lance was.

 

_ Don’t look too eager _ , Lance chastised himself as he stopped his feet from running up the ramp with the others. 

 

“Hey, welcome back, man!” he greeted, putting his hand up for a high-five. Keith chuckled at the motion but obliged all the same. Now that they were on the same plane, Lance could study Keith’s features more closely. Usually, he used this as a way to see how Keith was doing, if he was too tired or not eating enough, but this time was different. 

 

His eyes were immediately drawn to Keith’s mullet, a ritual he had picked up way back in the Garrison days that had continued throughout their time spent together. He took in the dark locks cascading down from Keith’s head to see the ends were-

 

_ Pink! _ he yelled,  _ His hair is pink!  _

 

His eyes shifted, unwilling to focus on his hair anymore, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself, when he noticed the skin on Keith's face. Lance had come to known the skin of Keith’s face fairly well in his time in Voltron. He’d chalk it up to needing to know the looks of his rival if anyone asked, but it was really a ploy to figure out how Keith had such nice skin. Lance knew his skin was a bit of a mess, only held in check by his skincare routine. But, who Keith survived on water, dirt, and hope out in the desert, managed to have somewhat flawless skin. It was unfair. Nonetheless, Lance knew Keith’s skin, and he knew he had never seen the purple mark adorning Keith’s right cheek. 

 

_ He looks like Krolia,  _ Lance thought, eyes widening. He realized he had been staring at Keith with a slack look of surprise on his face for a bit too long when Keith asked, “What?” and shyly lifted his hand, touching the new mark. 

 

Lance, dopey smile adorning his own face replied, “Nothing.” Keith smiled back. Of course, not one to continue the serious moment too closely, Lance interjected, “you look weird,” and moved to touch Keith’s face. 

 

“Shut up!” Keith’s nose wrinkled as he batted Lance’s hand away and shoved at Lance’s face. They tussled for a few moments, slapping each other’s hands away and laughing with each other as they went. Lance felt good, the weight that usually wore him down day in, day out, felt light and airy as he goofed around with Keith. 

 

“Should we just leave them or...” Pidge trailed off, coming up behind them, Hunk next to her. 

 

Lance and Keith continued to tussle with each other, only calling it off when Lance had gotten Keith in a headlock and Allura butt in. He was ruffling Keith’s hair when she finally spoke, “Will you two please get along for one tick? Just one?” Twin looks of confusion met her fondly annoyed gaze as Keith and Lance turned to face her, Keith’s head still held between Lance’s bicep and forearm.

 

“We’re getting along fine,” Lance said, emphasizing his point by giving Keith another noogie. Keith slipped out of his grasp, still smiling, and pushed Lance’s own smiling face away. 

 

“Were fine, princess,” he replied, walking over to her, turning back for a second to stick his tongue out at Lance. 

 

“It is good to see you, Keith,” she said, drawing him in for a quick hug. “Will Krolia be joining us?” she asked as they pulled apart. Lance scooted over until he was next to Keith again, and he wasn’t the only one. The 5 of them were huddled close in a small circle, drawn together like magnets who had been separated too long.

 

“She should be out in a few seconds, she said she was finishing something up in the ship,” Keith replied. 

 

It was the most blatant lie Lance ever heard, but he knew Keith believed it. He also knew Krolia was still a bit awkward around the team, only knowing them from video conferences and not having met in person and thus would want Keith to have his own reunion with Voltron, without her presence interrupting. 

 

Just as Lance had leaned over, intending to rest his elbow on Keith’s shoulder, Krolia walked out. Jostled by the movement of Keith’s turning torso moving to face her, Lance missed his shoulder and his moment took him straight to the ground. Krolia was usually imposing, about a foot an a half taller than him. From the ground she looked like a giant. 

 

“Welcome to the castle, Krolia,” Hunk said, shaking her hand when she reached them. 

 

“Hello, Hunk,” she said, meeting his greeting but averting her gaze to Lance’s prone form. “Hello, red paladin. Having difficulties standing today?” a hint of mockery in her eyes. If there was any previous doubt she was Keith’s mother, it was whisked away by that gleam. 

 

“Ha, very funny,” Lance said, brushing himself off as he stood, “I’m just a bit tired today is all. Nothing a good nap won’t fix!”

 

“Yeah, he’s been  _ training  _ all day,” Pidge added, a hint of mockery and disgust in her voice.  She met Krolia in a handshake, “We almost started calling him Keith, he’s been in there so much.”

 

“Hey!” Keith and Lance interjected in unison. Keith glanced over at him. 

 

“Why are you tired? Isn’t sharpshooting laying around and precision? Why would you be tired from just that?” His smirk gave way to the fact that he was joking, but Lance knew his statement still held some truth. It was part of the reason he loved training with his sniper: little movement and precision- both things he was good at. 

 

“Oh, he doesn’t know,” Pide said, eyes widening with glee and mischief, “Lance, you didn’t tell him?”

 

“Krolia,” Allura interrupted, knowing what was about to happen “would you like a tour of the castle while the rest catch up?” 

 

Krolia chuckled, glancing around at the rest of the group, “That would be lovely, thank you, Princess.” She pat Keith’s shoulder as she walked by, “Have fun with your friends, I will see you later.” Keith smiled back. 

 

“You seem happy,” Lance noticed, nodding at Krolia’s retreating figure.

 

“Yeah,” Keith replied, “It’s been a weird month. Good, but weird.” He turned his smile to Lance, eyes boring into him in what Lance hoped was an addoring manner. “What haven’t you told me?” He said, glancing back at Pidge and Hunk who were vibrating with unreleased excitement. 

 

“Well,” Lance said, glancing around at the group, “I’m not  _ great _ ... yet. But! I managed to unlock this.” He stepped back, cocky smirk decorating his face, before holding his bayard straight into the air above his head, and materializing his broadsword- his pose was reminiscent of the art from those video games Luis loved so much. The sword thrummed in his hand. He felt  _ powerful. _

 

“Holy shit!” Keith said, stepping back for a moment, eyes trailing up and down Lance’s figure. Lance sent him a wink. 

 

“According to Allura it’s an Altean Broadsword and King Alfor used one just like it,” Pidge added, jumping into the conversation. Lance dropped his arm, holding the sword in front for the others to inspect. 

 

“Doesn’t it look so cool?” Hunk said, stepping closer as well, “We haven’t gotten to test it in the field yet, but I bet it would be awesome!”

 

Lance flushed under their praise. He knew it wasn’t directed at him, merely the sword, but he was full of pride that it was him that manage to unlock this form. 

 

“He’s been training with Allura,” Pidge interjeted again, “it’s fun to watch him get beat up by her, and I hate to say it, but he’s actually improving.” 

 

Lance let out a small, “hey!” before finally looking over to find the most open expression he’s ever seen adorning Keith’s face. His eyes were wide with shock, but soft with adoration. His mouth was open in a smile. He looked...  _ so cute.  _ Lance shook the thought from his head as soon as it came. 

 

“Can I...” Keith asked, hesitantly reaching out.

 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Lance responded, holding the sword in Keith’s direction so he could inspect the blade and hilt. Keith trailed his hands along the blade for a moment, testing the sharpness and strength. 

 

“Anyway,” Lance said when Keith was done, dematerializing the sword, “enough about us, what’s up with- with you!” He said, gesturing to Keith’s face. Keith self consciously touched his cheek and tugged at the bottom of his hair. 

 

“Not that-” Lance backtracked, “not that you look  _ bad- _ or well you don’t look  _ good-  _  you look the same level that you did last time I saw you- you just- uhh- the hair and the-” he gestured to his face. 

 

“I think what Lance is trying to say is that it’s different, but not a bad different,” Hunk said, relieving Lance from continuing to spill his word vomit. 

 

“You can tell us what happened after we visit the med bay,” Pidge responded. 

 

Keith’s confused look had Hunk interjecting, “To visit Coran. He’s down there working on some stuff but he said he wanted to see you.”

 

Keith’s unease melted disappeared, and he seemed to ease further when Lance shrugged an arm around his shoulder. “C’mon, mullet,” he said, “Let’s go see the great, mustachioed man.”

 

Keith laughed, slinging an arm around Lance’s waist in return as they followed behind Pidge and Hunk. The two ahead began chatting about Coran, and the refugees currently on board, leaving Lance and Keith to their own devices for a bit. Lance jostled Keith a bit, pulling him closer and leaning into him. 

 

“It’s good to have you back, man,” he said, giving Keith’s shoulder a particularly long squeeze. Keith leaned back. 

 

“It’s good to be back,” he replied squeezing Lance around his middle, “I feel like I’ve missed so much, sometimes.” His brows knit together as he cast his gaze downward. 

 

_ No frowns today,  _ Lance thought to himself, deciding he would keep Keith laughing as long as he was here. 

 

“Yeah, you missed my awesome new samurai skills!” Lance joked, pantomiming slicing with his arm not around Keith. 

 

“Hah, right,” Keith snorted, “Maybe now you’ll last longer when we spar.”

 

“Wow. So cold hearted and rude, mullet man.”

 

“Shut up,” Keith said, shoving Lance away for a moment. 

 

They walked in silence, listening in on Pidge and Hunk’s conversation and antics. Pidge had managed to climb onto Hunk’s back and was now riding on his shoulders. Hunk was trying to get her off without throwing her down, resulting in him running around and jumping in an attempt to get her to loosen her hold. Keith was snorting next to Lance and Lance was laughing right along with him. 

 

“God, I’ve missed you guys,” Keith said, letting out a happy sigh. 

 

“We- I missed you too,” Lance said, bravery overtaking him halfway through his sentence, 

 

Keith’s returning smile and squeeze lifted Lances heart. He had missed this, the closeness he and Keith had built when Keith was the black paladin. He missed this goofy Keith, so rare back then while he was consumed with finding and rescuing Shiro. He missed the easy, carefree jibes they sent each other as they walked. He had missed Keith. 

 

_ I’m glad he’s here.  _

**Author's Note:**

> well hope you enjoyed! again, check out ikimaru's tumblr to see some other absolutely fantastic art work!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [klaiths](klaiths.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: I am planning on continuing this in the future but have a slightly different post-s5 series I'm working on atm. [check it out here! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13876386)  
> (when i continue this it'll just be adding a chapter, not a series!)


End file.
